You Oughta Know
by skittlesrayne
Summary: This is the main reason why you should never break up with Draco Malfoy. He will turn your life upside down.First person. Chronicles the events that happen to Draco after Harry breaks up with him. Story inpsired by "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette


**Summary**: This is the main reason why you should never ever break up with Draco Malfoy. He will turn your life upside down. Told in first person. Chronicles the events that happen to Draco after Harry breaks up with him. Story was inpsired by "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morsette

**Warning**: Language! Also this is a very mean Draco who often turns to Ginny bashing so if offended, please don't proceed.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters nor do I make profit off of them. I just play around with them and then place them back innocently. The song does not belong to me either.

* * *

It's funny how four words could send my whole world crashing around me. Everything I had built, we had built together was gone with four words.

"We can't be together." He said it again.

I was in a complete shock as a struggle to wrap my brain around what Harry had just said. "Why?" My words came out of my mouth like a crushed hummingbird, soggy and fleeting.

"I'm seeing Ginny now, Draco."

"Since when have you ever had feeling for that little Weasel?"

"Draco…" His voice had the tone of a low warning growl, but he had just lost his privileges when it came to me. At the moment, he didn't even have the right to speak to me.

"Do you expect me to sit back and play nice?" A sadistic smile spread across my face. "Do you expect me to pretend I'm happy for you?"

"You don't have to even acknowledge that I exist. We can continue on like we do in public. I'm just saying privately, we can't do the things we used to do."

_The things we used to do_. My mind raced back to our many nights together. Steamy sessions in the prefects bathrooms, Harry driving into me, almost beating the orgasm out of my body. I never understood how no one overheard my screams of passion and praise. "So you want me to forget everything we've done, everything we've talked about? You've found your perfect little girlfriend and now you expect me to vanish?"

"Obviously you're not taking it very well. I just think it's best if we go our separate ways."

"It's not that easy." Draco shook his head. "Do you realize what you've done? I gave you my heart and soul, and you stomped on it." I stood up, signaling the end of our meeting. "I'll make you eat your words and regret the day you even thought about leaving me."

* * *

I remember our special moment. It was about 6 months ago. Harry was busy serving a detention for Snape when I had came down to talk to Snape about our plans. I was surprised to see Harry actually serving detention. He usually found some way to wiggle his way out of all punishments, but I saw that Snape had finally trapped him. I felt like gloating in my superiority. "Make sure get all that dust off that jar of cockroaches."

Harry turned around and looked as if he was contemplating the throw the jar straight at my head.

"Draco." Snape drawled. "Since you're a prefect, I'm assigning you duties to watch over Harry for the rest of his detention. You may release him in another two hours."

"But…" I had other plans for the night, like raiding Blaise's hidden supply of chocolates.

"I will see you tomorrow Draco." Snape left the room, leaving Harry and I alone.

I grumbled. I really had no intentions of being in the same room with Harry Potter alone. I still had scars from the spell he used. I shivered at the thought of what might have happened if Snape hadn't found me.

Harry continued to clean the jars, not even acknowledging the fact that I was there.

"You missed a spot."

"Piss off." Harry grumbled.

"I think you better watch your tone Potter. One word to Professor Snape and I'll have you serving dentention for the rest of your academic career."

"Do you exist just to make me miserable? Don't you have other death eaters to go bother?"

"You should know. You're stuck up my arse 24/7, you and your little gang." I scoffed. "It's a fine line between suspicion and obsession. You might just be obsessed with me Potter."

"The only thing I'm obsessed with is the safety of my school mates. I don't know what you're up to, but whatever is, I'll put an end to it."

I approached him, cocking my head to the side. "Here's your opportunity to put an end to it. I'm standing right here, Potter." I loved getting his blood boiling. It was so easy.

"Like I said before piss off." Harry continue to clean jars.

I squeezed between him and the counter, staring inches away from his face. "Hit me." I wanted him so desperately to hit me, so that he could get even more time in that dark dungeon.

"Move." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"No." I stood my ground. "You make me."

"I said move!" He pushed me full force into the cabinet, hitting the back of my head against the glass jars.

Immediate stinging registered with my brain. My shaky hand touched the back of my head, only to be tinged with red in front of my face. Blood. It was like the bathroom all over again, only this time he could possibly kill me. I lunged at him, my fist connecting with his cheek with a solid thump. I wouldn't go down without a fight.

Harry used his dead weight to shift me around. His hands were fighting to hold my wrists.

I continue to fight him like a wild animal, biting and scratching him as my strength allowed.

We went toppling over onto the floor, sending more jars with putrid stenches crashing around us.

All of Harry's weight was on top of me as I struggled to move from under him. "Get off you idiot."

"Be still." He said, forcing my wrists down on the floor and straddling me. "I don't want to fight you."

I spit in his face, landing square on his nose. I watched my saliva drip off his face with satisfaction.

Freeing one hand,he wiped the spit off his face and covered my mouth with his hand. "You're a rude prat." He turned my head sideways looking at the back of my head. "I think it's already stopped bleeding. You will be ok." His fingers ran along my lips and on my jaw-line. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" I tried to comprehend his apology.

"I'm sorry for whacking you against the cabinet. I'm sorry for almost killing you in the bathroom. I don't want to hurt you. Stop making me hurt you." There was something in Harry's eyes that was unreadable but it scared me.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I wiggled under him. "I hope you're not going to pass out me."

"Shut up."

"What are you talking-" I was silenced by the Gryffindor's lips against mine. His lips were soft, a lot softer than they looked. His breath was sort of minty. I didn't move, like a deer caught in headlights. I don't know if it was pure shock or the fact that I was rather enjoying it.

He pulled away quickly and scurried back. Harry's cheek were flushed with pink as he stared at me in horror. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"Did you just kiss me?" I sat up, staring at him.

"Um…"

"Did you just kiss me?" I repeated.

"Yeah."

"Do it again."

Harry's face went blank.

"That was an order Potter. Do it again."

He cautiously grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me to him. Our lips touched, sliding against each other. He grip grew tighter as he coaxed my mouth open with his tongue.

There was no mistaking it. I was most definitely getting turned on. I was horrified and horny at the same time.

We broke the kiss, both our chests heaving up and down. He looked at me and for the first time I saw the beginnings of a smile.

* * *

I had to pass them in the hall. I was usually heading towards Transfigurations and they were heading back to Gryffindor commons to do whatever lame couples do, most likely knitting socks or adopting kittens. It was my least favorite part of the day. I would see them from the distance, her fiery red hair was hard to miss among a mass of normal people. Ginger kid. I bet her curtains matched the drapes, in size and quantity. Disgusting, how Harry did it, I would never know.

They came closer and I noticed he would slip her arm around her, as if staking his claim and telling me to back away. Ginny looked at him with so much love in her squinty little eyes. I wonder if she knew her darling Harry was busy screaming my name a month ago. I was buried balls deep in his ass and he was sobbing like a little school girl in pleasure, begging me to make him cum. The snarky chuckling in my head began which caused a sly smile to spread across my face. I could tell it made Harry nervous from the way he would look at me and then look at Ginny, ultimately quickening their pace before I opened my mouth. That was alright. I had other delicious revenge plans for Harry Potter. He most likely thought of me when he fucked Ginny anyway, transposing my gorgeous face onto that ugly mug of hers.

Later that night, Blaise's sweaty form lumbered out of my room. He most likely was looking for some antiseptic for the scratch marks that I had left down his back. Secretly, I hoped Harry could feel them, my nails tearing into his supple flesh until he began bleed. I smiled as my eyes began to close. Harry wouldn't be happy for so long.

* * *

2 months ago, Harry and I were laying in bed in the room of Requirement, our favorite place to frequent for our escapades. It had been a potentially rough night of sex, I had the bite marks to prove it. I stretched and yawned, getting ready to find my boxers when a hand rested on my back.

"Could you stay a bit longer? Please?" Harry pleaded.

I couldn't resist those big green eyes when they looked like a puppy dog who had just pissed on the floor. "I suppose it's alright." I lowered myself back into the bed. I wasn't usually one for cuddling but my arms found their way around Harry as he rested his head against my chest. I think he liked listening to my heartbeat, because it reminded him that I was human, and not the cold man he saw outside of the room.

"I'm tired of this. I want us to be together." He said, sighing.

"What do you mean? We are together now."

He sat up in bed. "What sneaking behind everyone hoping not to get caught one day? I want to be together in public. I want to walk down the hallways and be able to hold your hand."

I laughed. "Do you understand the repercussions of that action? Two great enemies coming together to express their love, I'm sure Hogwarts would cave in at any moment."

"I'm being serious Draco."

"And so am I. Did you forget I'm a death eater?" I watched him squirm as I showed him my dark mark on my lower arm. "What makes you think I even want to date you? Maybe I just enjoy fucking you."

A smile curved on Harry's face. "If you didn't want to date me, you wouldn't cuddle with me. If you just enjoyed fucking me, then you would have got tired a long time ago and turned me into the Dark Lord."

I tried to think of a response but the boy did make a good point. He had a way of making the deep dark recesses of my heart dance like a leprechaun under a rainbow. I suppose you could call that…"Love?" I questioned, looking at Harry.

"Love. That is what I believe we have." Harry said, nuzzling against me. "I love waking up and smelling your skin on mine. I can't wait until the moments we get together. I still get jitters when you smile at me."

"Don't turn into blubber on me." I said. "Did you forget we're in the middle of a war here, a war that centers around you and the guy I'm serving. If any of those other death eaters found out I was sleeping with you and didn't turn you into the Dark Lord, I would be dead in a matter of time."

"At least I know now that if I die, I've found the love of my life."

"The way things are going, we could both be dead in a short amount of time. I've got things to work on for the Dark Lord."

"Don't." Harry wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not really an option." I swallowed hard.

"Look, just hold off until I can figure things out. I'm going to defeat Voldemort and then we can be together."

"If only I had your optimism. There isn't much of me left, but I'll promise you this. I'll hold out as a long as I can."

He smiled as hugged me. "Thank you Draco."

"And yes…I do love you." The dam in my heart had broken. Harry Potter had stolen my heart.

* * *

We were all sitting in the Great Hall, preparing for dinner, but another succulent meal was on my plate. That meal was revenge, a dish best served piping hot and full of rage. My wand was sweaty in my hand, but I had to wait for the right moment. I peered over at the Gryffindor tables. Harry was coddling Ginny while the rest of his gang looked on with doe eyes. Fuck the whole lot of them. I'd be damned if anyone would break my heart. I was going to provide a little reminder to Harry Potter of the damned mess he made.

"_Sonorus_" I whispered. I cleared my throat and hopped on the table, kicking plates and cups out the way. "Pardon me, I have an announcement to make." My voice boomed throughout the Great Hall. I watched with satisfaction as Harry's face drained of blood.

"Yes Yes, listen up." I put my hands on my hips. "I fucked Harry Potter."

The Hall went completely silent as I was greeted by confused stares and disgusted looks. Harry's cup fell to the grown with a loud clatter and pumpkin juice stained his pants. Ginny looked at him and then back at me with a puzzled expression.

Ron, Harry's protective watchdog, stood up and shouted in his mate's defense. "You've lost your bloody mind Malfoy. You're full of lies!"

I grinned. "Why would I have a reason to lie? I'll most likely get in trouble for what I said, but I'm past the point of caring. But since you don't believe me you speckled abomination of a man…" I pulled out a bottle from my pocket. "Here is a bottle of veritaserum. Slip a few drops in his drink while he's not looking and then ask him about me." Bingo. The trap was set. I had just put doubt into Ginny Weasley's mind. I could tell by the way she looked at Harry. It would fester and rot in her mind until it imploded, ending their relationship into a pile of goo.

I hurried out of the Hall and down to the Slytherin dungeons. I had a very important letter to write. I grabbed my parchment and quill and began to scribble:

_My dearest Harry,_

_What you just witnessed in the Great Hall was just the tip of the iceberg. Remember when I said you would regret the day you left me? We'll your day is here, you lucky boy. There will be Death Eaters in the school tonight. We're going to wreak havoc on this place and tear it down. As for your mentor Dumbledore, I'm going to kill him. Boy, will I enjoy the satisfaction of seeing the pain in your face when you realize he's dead. My auntie Bella is coming along too. Maybe she will go bat shit and kill the entire Weasley family. Tell Ginny I'm sorry in advance that she didn't get to have 100 children by you like her rabbit of a mother. They all would have been ugly anyway. The moment you left me is the moment I lost what was left of my heart and I'm not okay with it. You brought all this upon yourself. And to think, I would have left the Death Eaters just to be with you. But love is fleeting, obviously. Well, I won't keep you. I've get Death Eaters to let in. I just thought you should know._

_Farewell kisses,_

_Draco_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Cheers if you caught the South Park reference to "Ginger Kids". anywho. **Review Review Review**. Scold Draco for being such a bad boy!


End file.
